Making Trouble
by BlueRaven 666
Summary: ONESHOT. After Sebastian begins experiencing mysterious pains in his back and abdomen, a troubling memory surfaces and he makes a shocking discovery. WARNINGS: Some mild yaoi and MPREG. Note: MPreg - Male Pregnancy. Don't Like, don't read. Other warnings: Some OOCness might occur. Some Sebastian X Ciel. PLEASE REVIEW!


I should warn you, although i do find this oneshot to be a little bit better than 'Spiders Miracle' there are still things that are questionable. WARNINGS: This piece contains yaoi and mpreg + a little SebastianXCiel. This was just something random i came up with and i was the best i could do ((I think i should just stick with chapter stories)). Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p>"Young Master, it is time for you to wake up."<p>

Sebastian pulled the curtains open, flooding the room with the morning sunlight. The sudden brightness in the dark bedroom made the young teen shift in his bed; his eyes blinking and straining, trying to adjust to the light. The distinct smell of Earl Grey tea hit the air as the drink was poured into a cup and set aside. Sebastian read off Ciel's morning schedule as he dressed him, tying his ties, buttoning his shirts, slipping on his socks and his shoes, and finally handing him the steaming cup of tea.

This had been the way Sebastian had spent the early morning hours since he'd first formed his contract with Ciel around two and a half years ago; waking the other household servants, making tea and breakfast, and waking Ciel up and performing his morning routine. And normally, there was nothing that happened to him or nothing about what he had to do that bothered him. But on this particular morning, Sebastian was burdened with bouts of pain in his lower back. It had started earlier that morning, not long before it was time for him to wake Ciel up, and although his pain threshold was high and although he hand made a groan, a whine, or a whimper—any sound to indicate he was feeling discomfort of any sort—Ciel was able to tell there was something bothering his butler.

Ciel tried to shake it off, at first. He had seen first-hand how much Sebastian could handle; having been injured and nearly killed multiple times and bouncing back within a few days. Knowing his butler, who also happened to be a demon, couldn't die by any normal means gave Ciel some peace of mind. Even so, the ever so slight—nearly microscopic—pause that hit Sebastian's body whenever he turned or bent over troubled him, since most of his movements were usually smooth, quick, and fluid.

Then, as Sebastian moved to take Ciel's empty cup, he stopped suddenly, relieving a slight gasp as he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. It had lasted no longer than a couple of seconds, but it had been enough for a white-gloved hand to reach up to his midsection, and this motion certainly didn't go unnoticed by Ciel.

"Is everything alright, Sebastian?" he asked.

Sebastian was sure whatever pain had just hit him wasn't anything for him to be concerned over and he forced a smile, "Yes, sir. Everything's fine."

Everything inside of Ciel screamed that Sebastian was lying, even though the butler had been ordered not to lie. Or maybe Sebastian was sure of himself, and he wasn't. Either way, Ciel only shook his head and dismissed his butler. Sebastian bowed once and left the room, leaving them to their own duties.

As the morning passed, the pain Sebastian had felt before in his abdomen came back repeatedly; hitting him sometimes at the most unexpected times. He didn't utter a single noise to indicate his discomfort, but his ability to work deceased as the pain constantly came back, increasing in intensity each time.

Ciel took notice as he realized it took long for the butler to read of the menu for lunch and fix his plate.

"Sebastian, are you sure you're okay?"

Sebastian knew he'd be lying, but he nodded, "I'm fine, sir."

Ciel shook his head, "Tell me the truth, Sebastian. Something's bothering you, now what is it?"

"It's nothing, really sir. Just a few mild stomach cramps, is all."

Ciel knew there had to be more to this than just a few stomach cramps. But he merely just shook his head again, "Fine, but if it gets worse I want you to rest."

Reluctantly, Sebastian agreed. He hoped the pain wouldn't get any worse than it already had; although, with the way things had gone since earlier than morning, he was sure that that's exactly what was going to happen.

After he had finished his lunch, Ciel went to his study to finish some paperwork that had been building up while Sebastian continued on with his duties for the day.

At least, that's what Sebastian had _planned_ on doing. However, the pains constantly returned, and they _did_ get worse. It made simple chores such as dusting and cleaning windows and furniture difficult, and no matter how many times he told himself different, he knew that this indeed wasn't just something minor to consider nothing.

Sebastian forced himself to hold true to his end of his agreement with Ciel. He informed the staff that he wasn't well and to inform Ciel that he would be in his bed chambers for the rest of the day.

Sebastian moved to his bed, thinking rest would be all he'd need. However, he realized he wouldn't be able to sleep, even if he wanted to. Despite moving into countless positions, the pain and discomfort was still there. It had grown so strong he began forcing himself to pant whenever the pain struck.

Just as he tried to adjust his position one last time, Sebastian felt a warm wet liquid trickling out from between his legs. The sudden wetness forced him to dispose of his trousers and underwear. As he tossed the garments to the floor, he was sure of one thing; that the fluid that was trickling out from between his legs _wasn't_ urine. The fluid was clear and had no distinct smell and it didn't come from his penis, either.

At this, Sebastian felt panic flare up in his chest. He knew now what was happening, but knew not how it happened. Such a thing was possible for some male demons—thanks to their otherworldly origins—however, Sebastian wondered how such a thing could be possible without a mate.

He had been pregnant this whole time, and had never known it until now.  
>He started thinking of any occasion where his guard had been let down where someone could have taken advantage and get away without being seen. And then, Sebastian remembered a ball that had been thrown at the manor a while back. Everyone had gone off to bed and Sebastian was left alone downstairs in the kitchen to clean up.<p>

Just him and a full bottle of Catnip Tequila…

The manor was quiet. Ciel and many guests that were staying the night after the ball had long since gone to bed. The servants Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Bardroy were nowhere in sight; also tucked away in their bed chambers, leaving Sebastian to tend to the last of the nightly chores before he too turned in for the night.

In the kitchen, he was putting away a few spices and oils that had been carelessly left out while he and Bardroy had been cooking. As he opened the cabinet that normally held the olive oil, Sebastian caught glimpse of another bottle in the far back of it. He had never noticed the bottle there before and he set the bottle of olive oil aside and reached for the other bottle in the cabinet and read the label.

'Catnip Tequila'

Originally, alcoholic beverages, such as tequila, didn't spark any interest in the demon. However, there was something about the idea of catnip being in this drink that peeked Sebastian's interest. He loved cats and anything associated with the creatures. He knew they loved catnip, and a smile appeared on his face.  
>"Where's the harm in a little taste?" he asked himself as he downed a shot of the drink.<p>

One shot turned into two, two turned into four, then eight, and then eight turned into forgetting the shot glass all together and drinking the tequila straight from the bottle. Although it wasn't necessarily the alcohol that affected him, the effects of the catnip made him feel good… and this drink _tasted_ so good. Never before had the demon been able to taste any drink from the human world, and he found that he couldn't stop himself. The only thing that made him stop drinking was when the large glass bottle was empty, and it wasn't long after that that Sebastian was slumped over the counter, drunk.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been in that position, but he remembered eventually being confronted by a voice. He couldn't put a name to it at the time, but he was aware that he knew the person who was talking to him.

"Goodness, are you feeling alright, Mr. Butler?"

Sebastian didn't answer the question. He was too distracted by a peculiar itch; a need for something, something he was desperate for.

"Oh my," The voice continued, "It would seem you've had one too many. Isn't that right, Ran-Mau?"

The need caused Sebastian to change positions; moving from leaning on his left foot to his right and back to his left, causing a slight friction between his legs that drove him crazy. The need only intensified when he felt a hand trail across his thigh and up the back of his leg, earning an intoxicated moan from the butler.

The owner of the voice chuckled deeply, "Well, I've never seen this side of you, butler; so vulnerable and submissive."

Garnet eyes turned to another pair that were shut. A smirk was planted on the man's face as a young Chinese girl clung to his arm. He definitely knew these people.

"Lau, I…" Sebastian's voice was nothing more than a soft whine.

The young Chinese man silenced the butler as his arms wrapped around him and lowered him to the floor and began to tug his pants down.

Sebastian was instantly aware of what was happening and what Lau was about to do, but he didn't care at the time. The throbbing in his erection causing the itch was driving him mad, and he knew what Lau was about to do would relieve that itch.

Lau, after undoing his own pants, pressed himself into Sebastian, hardly caring about the moan that escaped the butler's mouth. Sebastian clawed at the tiles below him as Lau began pacing himself. The man obviously didn't care whether he was causing the demon below him pain or pleasure. Not a thought passed through his mind as he quickened his pace and Sebastian's whimpers filled the air.

Eventually, Lau's pace and the strength of his thrusts became too much for him to bear and he arched his back and shuttered as he came. Lau soon followed, spilling his seed inside of the butler. The man pulled out of the butler, surprisingly having enough decency to pull up and secure Sebastian's pants as well as his own, and with a clever smile on his face he left with Ran-Mau still clinging to his arm.

Sebastian was too weak, exhausted, and drunk to care and he simply curled up where he was and fell asleep.

Of course waking up to a mess and a sore arse didn't make Sebastian feel any better when he woke up early the next morning. He had enough time to clean up the mess and wash himself and his clothes before he had to wake up the other household servants and make Ciel's breakfast. But before he did so, he was careful to dispose of the empty glass bottle that once held catnip tequila.

Sebastian cursed at himself for never realizing this sooner. He knew after what had happened that night there was a possibility for this to be the outcome, and since a male demon never showed the symptoms of pregnancy he should have known he wouldn't have been able to detect it until now. But the least he could have done was mentally prepare himself for this, just in case.

Another pain hit him full force, and he felt the strongest urge to bear down.

"Young master!" Sebastian called out, panting through the contraction. He would tell Ciel while the baby was still inside of him. It was all he could think of in the stress of it all.

Ciel heard the exclamation, though it was faint. But it was still enough to get his attention. The earl, sensing the urgency in the cry, rose from his desk and ran towards Sebastian's room.

His eyes went wide as he rushed through the open door and caught glimpse of his butler's pitiful condition.

Ciel scoffed, "'Just a few mild stomach cramps', was it?"

Sebastian sighed as the contraction passed, "I'm sorry, sir. I should have told you sooner."

"Tell me what?"

Sebastian's face twisted in pain as another contraction took hold, "I-I'm pregnant… w-with Lau's child."

"Be serious, Sebastian. You're a man. Men can't bear children. Now, really, what's wrong with you?"

What escaped from Sebastian's mouth could neither be described as a growl nor a groan. However, as his body strained; racked with the pain of, yet another, contraction, his eyes glared at Ciel in frustration.

"Young… master, could you st-stop being so arrogant… just this once?"

The pain that clouded Sebastian's voice put enough sense in Ciel to listen to him as he continued.

"Male demons can bear children, too. I-it doesn't happen often, but… on this particular occasion, Lau took advantage of the situation."

Whatever 'the situation' was, Ciel didn't really want to know. All the evidence was there as Sebastian continued to pant and gasp at the pain.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant sooner?" Ciel asked.

"Because I didn't know until just now." Sebastian replied, "Most expecting demons don't know they're with child until their labor starts. Obviously, that's my case."

Suddenly, Sebastian gasped and began panting hard as he felt a powerful burning sensation and pressure begin to build at the child's birthing exit. His hands gripped the sheets below him so tightly his knuckles turned white and his nails dug into the centers of his palms.

"What's happening, Sebastian?" Ciel asked in concern.

"The baby's crowning." Sebastian stated, "Young master… may I ask a favor of you?"

"What is it?"

"Please look away."

"But why?"

"I am still your butler. It isn't proper to allow you to see me like this. Until it's over, please look away."

_It's a little late for that now_, Ciel thought, walking towards Sebastian's writing desk, which lie just over Sebastian's shoulder. Ciel sat himself in the stiff, wooden chair and slid himself back to his butler's side and took one of his clenching hands into his.

"And I'm your master." He said with a sly smirk on his face, "Even though it was that bastard, Lau who did this to you, you are my butler… my best friend… and I am here for you."

Despite the pain he was in, Sebastian smiled. He was propped upright on his knees, supporting his upper body with one arm pressed to the mattress while he gripped Ciel's had with the other, trying desperately not to squeeze so hard his more dominant strength crushed his master's hand.

He took a few deep breaths, and with the next contraction, began to push. The pain, burning and pressure intensified, yet Sebastian continued to push through it until the contraction ended. He was accustomed to pain; having faced injuries from a grim reaper's death scythe, taken multiple bullets to the head and various parts of his body, received several strikes with a bull whip, and having been in battles with countless angels and demons alike. But this pain couldn't entirely compare to any of those incidents. The stress of it all causing his vision to blur with tears.

A gentle, reassuring nuzzle distracted Sebastian from the pain. He was amazed to find Ciel comforting him; nuzzling his cheek and rubbing circles around the small of his back with his free hand.

Sebastian greatly appreciated Ciel's encouragement as he forced himself to take another deep breath and push hard. His hips rocked to their own accord as he felt more of the baby's head emerge. He groaned loudly and winced as the head finally left his body. Sebastian's labored breaths turned into pain-filled whimpers as he felt the shoulders being delivered. He freed his hand from Ciel's and reached down to support the child as he birthed the rest of its body. A relieved moan left Sebastian's mouth the baby slid into his arms.

The tiny infant let out a sharp, high pitched wail as it took its first breaths. The cord was cut and the afterbirth was disposed of and Sebastian began working on cleaning his new baby and drying it off with a towel.

As he wrapped the squirming, wailing newborn in a blanket, Sebastian was alarmed by the sound of someone vomiting. Peering over the edge of the bed, he realized it had been Ciel, who was doubled over and spewing on the floor.

"Are you feeling alright master?" Sebastian asked, ignoring the leftover pain and discomfort from the recent ordeal as he knelt down beside Ciel as the boy finished emptying his stomach.

"Lizzy and I are _never_ having kids!" the young earl moaned, trying to compose himself.

Sebastian chuckled and gave Ciel a small nudge. When he finally looked up, the tiny infant was settled in his arms. The baby bore a head full of thick, downy black hair. It didn't have a set eye color; that feature would come in with time. However, the child di scorch the demonic black nails Sebastian had. It was clear this this child was not human.

"He's cute." Ciel began, and then paused, "It is a he, right?"

Sebastian nodded, "It is a he."

Ciel smiled and handed the bundle back to Sebastian. He then stood and headed for the door, "I'm going to call Lau."

Sebastian's face fell into a look that said 'Are you kidding me?'

"Why?" he asked, "Frankly I don't want to be anywhere near that mongrel."

"I'm not simply calling him over to visit." Ciel said with a devilish grin, "I'm calling him over so I can kick his arse for you, personally."


End file.
